


Bakugo's Nightmare

by Purpura_Flore



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo Katsuki - Freeform, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Crack, Deku - Freeform, Denki, Food, Innocent Deku, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Oneshot, Sex, boku no hero - Freeform, cheese cake, idiot bakugo, katsuki - Freeform, kirishima - Freeform, sero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpura_Flore/pseuds/Purpura_Flore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Bakugo's Nightmare

Bakugo was sick and tired of this bullshit. Every Friday night was the same shit. Poundings on the wall and moans for a good 30 minutes. If he had known that his room mate, Izuku Midoriya was a sex crazed demon he would have never agreed to moving in together. Who would have thought that the nerd Deku liked sex so much??

Not only that but he loved to talk while doing the deed!! Just who would have thought it? Nobody that's who. Bakugo had only lived with the idiot for a good month before it started. Not only that but he never got to see who Deku pounded into. Just who's ass was making him want more? Was it the girl in their 8am AP Chemistry class Ochaco? Or was it Momo the hot babe from Religious class? Maybe it was another nerd like him. Ugh. It was pointless to think on who it was, he never got to see them anyways.

Like always he puts on his headphones and started to listen to Renai Circulation by Kana Hanazawa on full blast so he wouldn't hear Deku's moans. He just hoped that this would be over soon. This nightmare he was living was destroying him at any chance with a girl. Not only that but when it would be his turn and the tables would be turned that Deku would keep shut and let him have fun.

_'Fucking nerd.'_

______

Another week went by which means another stressful Friday. As soon as he woke up he was dreading the night. Bakugo went about his day as normal as he could, except his mind was wondering around for what will happen tonight at 9pm. That is until he bumped into Denki.

"Bakubro!"

"What do you want shit face"

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang with us tonight"

"FUCK YES!!"

Denki laughed at Bakugo's answer. He always asked Bakugo if he wanted to chill together or get together with the guys but he would always answer no but today, totally different story.

"We meeting at Tokoyami's today. Be there at 8, if you wanna stay the night you can. See ya Bakubro!"

Denki said as he ran off to his next class. Finally Bakugo thought. He was going to be free tonight. Hell he didn't care if this was his new Friday's, anything to get away from the nerd idiot.

__

It was 7:30pm and he was about to leave his apartment when Deku came out of his room as well. He was dressed as if he was going somewhere, maybe to pick up his next lay. Honestly Bakugo could care less, not like it was going to bother him tonight.

However, as soon as he arrived at Tokoyami's place he realized how wrong he was. There was the fucking asshole. Sitting on the couch, eating nachos, talking to fucking half and half. What the flying fuck was Deku doing here. His mind started doing all sorts of calculations only to reason. Once a month the fucktard goes to Tokoyami's place but it was always Saturdays....... just what the fuck was going on.

Bakugo made his way towards the kitchen and set down the beer he got for the boys only to see Denki skip towards him.

"BAKUBRO!!! YOU MADE IT" he said as he jumped to hug Bakugo only to be stopped by a swift kick to the shin. Denki mumbled under his breath as Sero and Kirishima made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey! You made it!" Sero said with a smile, totally ignoring Denki's cries.

"And Midoriya is here too? Must be a full moon"

"Shut it" Bakugo said as he kept watching Deku.

"What's up?" Kirishima asked as he took a beer bottle.

"What is he doing here? I thought he only comes on Saturdays" Bakugo asked as he took the beer bottle from him.

"Well, we usually get together on Saturdays but both Tenya and Shoto have things to do tomorrow evening so we moved it to today." Sero said as he also picked up a bottle.

"It's also the 3rd week of the month, that's when Midoriya comes" Kirishima said while shrugging his shoulders.

Just his fucking luck. Which means, Deku is going to do the deed tomorrow. Fuck. Bakugo was screwed.

__

Just as he predicted, Dekutard was getting ready. It was like clock work. He went to the store to get food at 7:40pm. By 8:15 he was back with a bag of food. By 8:50 he was done eating and going outside to take out his trash and bring in his new toy of the night. By that time Bakugo was in his room getting mentally prepared for whatever would happen that night. He counted down the seconds until 9pm came around and just like that the first moan made its debut. Bakugo groaned in frustration until a thought came to his head, why was he torturing himself? Why hasn't he kicked Deku's ass into the next alternative universe? Made it known that he was making so much noise? He sat up in frustration and decided that tonight he would take action and he should do it now before the talking started.

Getting up, he stomped out of his room only to bang his door open. Making Deku stop making noises. Bakugo pounded on Deku's door until the shorter male opened the door. There stood the bane of Bakugo's existence, the reason he hated Friday nights. Looking at his face he noticed that Deku had something white around his mouth. Bakugo groaned in frustration and closed his eyes before speaking.

"Will you keep it down?!!? I can't deal with these noises anymore. If you want to fuck your buddy into submission can you do it another day when I am not here or better yet not in the apartment but in a hotel room?? This is getting fucking ridiculous!!" he yelled at the shorter one.

"Sorry! I wasn't aware that I was talking loud! I'll try to keep it do-" then he stopped talking only to tilt his head to the left as he looked at Bakugo with a confused face.

"Wait...... did you just say fuck my buddy into submission?"

"Well duh! You moan and groan so loud and then your dirty talking!!! What the fuck!!"

"Dirty talking?" Deku whispered.

"YES!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU?!?!?!?!"

Deku wasn't sure what to do or say, he was just so very confused at what was going on. 

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan. I don't get it. I dirty talk?"

Bakugo was now getting irritated.

"Yes you fucking idiot. _'oh you taste so good, I wish I could have you for breakfast and lunch. Fuck why not everyday?' 'Shit why are you so good? You taste and feel right''_??"

At that moment Deku understood and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard he fell to the floor and started to cry. Bakugo took a step back as he looked down at Deku only to realize he was fully clothed. Looking up he saw no one on the bed.

"What the fuck" Bakugo whispered as Deku kept laughing his ass off. Looking around he couldn't tell what was going on. Was Deku fucking or not? Everything looked normal in his room. Nothing missing and nothing amiss, well except for that random cheesecake on his desk. Looking down at Deku he was wondering if he was loosing his mind when it hit him.

He looked up again and now everything made sense. This shit face wasn't fucking anyone, this asshole was moaning and groaning at a fucking cheesecake. Talking to it as if it was a real person. Bakugo knew at that moment how much he fucked up and Deku was never going to let it go. Everyone was going to know about it come Monday morning. 


End file.
